The Vega Brothers
Before the events of Reservoir Dogs and Pulp Fiction, The Vega Brothers Vic, Vincent and Vito have their own adventure which climaxes in Vic going to prison (then later doing the Reservoir Dogs robbery&getting killed) and Vincent heading to Amsterdam to lie low (then returning&dying in Pulp Fiction) plus the death of young Vito Vega. '' 'Plot Summary:' ''Story split into six sections, an intro and conclusion which features the 3 brothers together, as well as 4 parts in the middle which feature the 3 Brothers separate... '' Intro- ''Starts in a diner, just like Dogs and Pulp, with the three Vega Brothers at breakfast discussing some nonsense, they have altercations (which are common) and found out later despite their crimes/problems which befell them earlier, they are back to discussing life rather than 'the job', Vic asks their waitress where the guy who served him yesterday was and describes him and she says he's in hospital causing Vic to smile, there is a short silence then Vincent says "I'm going for a piss" whilst Vito says to Vic "you were here yesterday?"... Part 1- After the credits it goes to Vincent in the car with Marsellus Wallace and a Jamaican named Carton, and they, like Vincent and Jules in Pulp, are discussing hash and Amsterdam. They are joking with one another and talking about their boss, a drug lord named Clarence Turker/Big Man/Raul Menendez, who alledgedly shot a friend of Carton's to see if a gun worked. They arrive at an apartment block, walk into an apartment, and wait out the "cat" they are waiting for. The discussion continues. Vincent is at the toilet when the guy comes home with a friend, Carton is shot and the friend is killed by Marsellus who then dives for cover, Vincent saves him by shooting the Guy. They go and dispose of Carton's body then drive off to "check in" with the boss... '' Part 2- ''Vic's section shows him passing Vincent's car (at the bit where they nearly cause a crash attempting to get to the right place) and him and a girl, Trudy, are planning to heist a jewellery store. Vic sends Trudy into the place to investigate whilst he slips in next door, a coffee shop/Big Kahuna Burger/Jack Rabbits Slim/Shakes to Quakes, to go to the toilet, he is pestered by employee of the month and told he can't use the bathroom unless he buys something. He buys the "five dollar shake" or "Biggest Kahuna Burger" and goes to the toilet, he then realises his escape (wall is plaster so he can bang into the store). Vic and Trudy meet back up, after Vic spikes his drink and gives it to Ethan, and they then get going. They rob the store, stuff the bag through the hole, but the alarm is triggered, Vic escapes, but Trudy is killed (hence Vic's hatred for alarm pullers). '' Part 3- ''Vito's section starts with him on the couch asleep only to be waken up by Vic, at first he pesters Vic then Vincent to accompany on their jobs (Vic says no and leaves), and when Marsellus and Carton show up he pesters them as well, he's rebuffed and told to go and get them some coffee/burgers/shakes, that they "won't be long". Vito goes to coffee shop/Big Kahuna Burger/Jack Rabbits Slim/Shakes to Quakes whereupon he meets the lovely Delilah Diamond, a dark beauty, whom is boss's girl, and they have lunch. Vito goes to the bath room, finds the bag of diamonds, and takes it, taking Delilah out and about, then back to a motel to fuck. They have a stand off with one of boss's men, Baxter/Diego, and Vito kills him. They part ways and agree to meet tomorrow at the place they met today. '' '' ''Part 4-'' Back to Vincent's point of view, he and Marsellus go and meet their boss, who is eating lunch with two corrupt police detectives, Vincent and Marsellus explain what happened, and halfway through the boss reveals that Baxter/Diego has been killed, dispatching all his guys to find the perpetrator. Vincent and Marsellus go to the place, see the army of cops, and question pot heads Drew and Seth as to what happened. They give them the details of a car, which they drive around looking for, and grab the driver, a pimp called Drexl, to interrogate him, but half way through the interrogation he overdoses. Marsellus follows a lead from his associate Jules whilst Vincent goes to breakfast... Conclusion- Catches up to the first scene with the three brothers eating and talking (ovverun of them talking like in the first scene?), then Vincent goes to the bathroom, the two corrupt policemen come storming in pretending to be looking for Vic but really with the intent to kill Vito, they warn both not to reach for his gun. Vito raises his hands in defence and the police officer shoots him dead (he smashes through the window) so Vic pounces on him. Vincent comes back through and shoots at both cops but retreats when several uniforms come running in (both corrupt cops are dead). Vincent goes to meet the boss and Marsellus. Vincent and Marsellus both kill the boss, Marsellus takes over and Vincent flees to Amsterdam, but before he goes he asks Marsellus "what about Marlo?" (Marlo is the feared hit man whispered about the whole film) to which Marsellus replies "don't worry dawg, its already taken care of", and it shows Jules Winnfield doing his biblical speech whilst eliminating Marlo. '' '' Paul Munro '' '' paul.0812@hotmail.co.uk